


Balancing Act {Yang! Illumi Zoldyck x Yin!Fem! Reader}

by kirinoftheundead



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marriage, OOC Illumi Zoldyck, Possessive Behavior, Prophecies, Slow To Update, The Zoldycks aren't assassins, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yandere Illumi Zoldyck, kind of, slow burn?, soulmates?, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinoftheundead/pseuds/kirinoftheundead
Summary: bal·ance/ˈbaləns/1. a condition in which different elements are equal or in the correct proportions.⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯Heads or tails?At the flip of a coin, your fate could be decided.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) & Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

"Okaa-san!" Your mother whipped around, setting down her sowing needle. "Okaa-san look!" You stretched your arms out, thrusting a piece of paper in her face. Your mother gently took the paper from your hands, observing. Her jaw dropped when she saw what was on it. 

"My sweet, did you write this?" You giggled, nodding your head furiously. 4 year old you didn't see any problem. It was a simple poem that kept coming back in your mind, so you figured you should write it down! "It's beautiful!" Your mother gave you a smile, before ushering you off, and encouraging you to go play with the other kidlings. Once she was sure you were occupied, she gathered her skirt in her hands, and rushed over to your father's study.

Your father nearly fainted when your mother burst into his office, shouting 'Takeo!', her eyes frantic as she scanned the room to make sure they didn't have company. 

"Masumi-tsuma, what is it?" Your father set his pen down, opening his arms for your mother to come. She refused, fumbling with a paper. "Masumi, love?" Seeing your mother in such a distraught state truly worried him. Your mother was his queen- literally. Your father, the strong warrior Takeo, and your beautiful, intelligent, mother; Masumi. They ruled over the Yin nation. While your mother was usually the calm one, your father was known for his brashness. So to have your mother on a war path- well, it was worrisome, to say the least. 

"Takeo..." Your mother's eyes were filled with tears, as she finally unfurled the paper. "Takeo, it's over." Your father chuckled nervously. 

"Masumi, my love, you're scaring me..." Your mother took a shaky breath, pulling another paper out from her skirt. 

"The war, darling. It's done." A soft smile graced your mother's face, as she looked down at the papers. "Our sweet, our daughter, she's the child of the prophecy." Your father went beet red, knowing exactly what that meant. Your mother presented your poem to your father. "She's going to do it, Takeo." 

Your father's eyes glazed over, as he felt a tear slip down his cheek. 

**_"Ashes to ashes,_ **

**_Bone to bone._ **

**_Our little house_ **

**_Is no longer a home._ **

**_The storm that night_ **

**_Was wholly wild._ **

**_I lost my love,_ **

**_I lost my child._ **

**_Though in that storm,_ **

**_I found a fellow._ **

**_His eyes were sharp_ **

**_A nice deep yellow._ **

**_I asked that man,_ **

**_'Can I be free?'_ **

**_'Twas his response;_ **

**_Seek Illumi."_ **

"Our child wrote this, Masumi-tsuma?" Masumi shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

"No, Takeo. She didn't just write it, darling. She's going to do it, as well. She's going to bring our nations together." 

So there it was. The King and the Queen, standing side by side, crying tears of joy. After millennia, peace had been found. The Yin and Yang nations would finally be one. 

The war would end. 

Just as Hisoka said, all those years back _. A double-sided prophecy. "You will know," he insisted, not willing to give up any more information, not even on his death bed. "I will come back, my children. Be ready. Not only for the children of prophecy... _

_**But also, for the truth.** " _


	2. Prologue Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Apologies if anyone is OOC

"Oto-san, I have something to show you." Illumi patiently waited for his Father to put his pen down. Silva quickly finished writing, before turning around to face his son. 

"Yes, Illumi, what is it?" Illumi quietly pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. 

"I wrote a poem, Oto-san. Would you read it?" Silva paused for a second, but took the paper out of Illumi's hand. His son was only 5, what harm would it do to indulge him? Sure, he'd be slightly ignoring his duties as King, but this was his first-born! Upon reading the first lines, SIlva stiffened. "Oto-san?" Illumi cocked his head, not understanding his father's reaction. Silva quickly tucked the paper into his breast pocket, before giving his son's shoulder a pat. 

"Illumi, go play with Killua, I have something to discuss with your Mother." Illumi was confused, but decided not to press the matter. If his poem was that bad, his father could've just said so. So off Illumi went, searching for his brother. 

Silva waited for Illumi's footsteps to recede, before bolting out his office, and towards the bedroom he shared with his wife, Kikyo. His son- their son, he was the child of prophecy. He could barely believe it! 

"Kikyo-tsuma!" Silva bellowed, wanting to deliver this news to his wife as fast as possible. 

"In here," His wife responded. Silva padded into the room, and saw his wife on the bed, writing a letter. "Yes, dear?" Kikyo didn't spare her husband a glance. 

"Read what Illumi wrote." Silva whipped out the paper he had carefully tucked away, shoving it into his wife's lap. Kikyo would've rolled her eyes- if she had more than one. 

"Silva dear, you indulge him too much. Stop coddling your son!" Silva's lips pressed into a flat line. 

"Kikyo, just read the goddamn paper." Kikyo gave an exasperated sigh, before looking down at the paper that was ~~so rudely~~ placed in her lap. 

**_"Fire to fire,_ **

**_Skin to skin._ **

**_No matter what happens_ **

**_You all are kin._ **

**_The sun is fierce,_ **

**_It's shining rays._ **

**_It'll show the start_ **

**_Of a new day._ **

**_Under that sun_ **

**_You'll find the truth_ **

**_Of what happened_ **

**_To our pure roots._ **

**_They're far past gone,_ **

**_They're in the clouds._ **

**_My sweet child_ **

**_Can you bring them down?"_**

Kikyo froze, not quite sure she read the words correctly. "Illumi... He's-?" 

"Yes, he is." Silva grinned like a maniac. "Illumi, our boy, he's the child of prophecy." Kikyo let out laugh. 

"He's the Yang-born!" Kikyo's letter to whomever was long forgotten, as her and husband practically danced around their room, overjoyed at the news. Their son- he'd unite the nations. 

Illumi stood outside their door, listening in. He didn't have a clue what they were talking about, but still, he was... happy? He wasn't sure if that was the word. His emotions had always been volatile. Something important was happening. Something important, that involved him. He was now important. 

**He was now important.**


	3. Tipping The Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry can act as a bridge between two souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! We're still sort of in the prologue, I'll let you know when we get out of the prequel territory!

You were running. 

To where? 

Well, you weren't quite sure. 

Away from the Kingdom. 

Away from the world. 

Away from them. 

The tears welling in your eyes blurred your vision, the hues of navy and black meshing into one big void of nothing. The big void of nothing called out to you, teasing you about your silly hobby. Just as everyone else did. 

Poetry wasn't something Princesses did. 

You had tried to explain. 

_"Momma, it hurts when I don't write."_

_"Sweetie, you're imagining it."_

_"Papa, can I have a pencil? My head hurts."_

_"We've told you to stop writing those poems. Are you trying to change your destiny?" Your eyes widened, and you shook your head furiously. "Good. You'll be fine. You're my daughter, after all. Go train with Sir Leorio now."_

Now, you had finally had enough. The second your Mother left your room, you fled through the window. You knew you'd have to be back by morning, but for now, you savored the cool air beating against your skin. If you squinted, you could see a plane of flowers up ahead. 

You ran faster, wishing to touch them. They were beautiful, you surely could write endless poems about their beauty. You arrived at the field, and fell to your knees, enjoying the velvety petals brushing against your leg. Their aroma was slightly sweet- they smelled like scented ink. And you absolutely loved it. You looked up, and your eyes fell to the other half of the field. White flowers, You were in awe- you had never seen the color in real life, only in books. You got up slowly, padding over to the white flowers. You bent down, touching one carefully. 

"Woah," You breathed. 

"They're quite beautiful, aren't they?" A voice startled you, and you jumped. You turned around, and your breath caught in your throat. The most beautiful person you had ever seen stood there- dressed only in white robes, with gorgeous jet black hair, and a piercing gaze. His hair was in a bun, held up by pins. His eyebrows were arched, giving you the impression he was surprised. You cleared your throat. 

"Y-yes, they're extremely pretty." You averted your eyes. If you looked at him for too long, you were sure you would go blind. The boy cocked his head. 

"I'm Illumi. And you?" You picked a flower. _Have I heard his name somewhere?_ You swatted the thought away. 

"I-I'm (Name), nice to meet you Illumi." Illumi sat down next to you. 

"What are you doing here so late, (Name)?" You looked down into your lap. It was childish, really. 

"I just wanted to escape some pressure." Illumi nodded. 

"I see. I understand where you're coming from. I am... sympathizing with you." You exhaled softly at the way he tried to explain his emotions. 

"So, Illumi, what do you do for fun?" Illumi frowned. 

"I... used to write poetry. I do not anymore. Okaa-san and Oto-san say it's not right for someone of my stature." You cracked a smile. 

"My parents say the same thing to me, Illumi." You pulled a notepad out of your chest. "Sometimes I'll continue writing, though." You tapped your temple with a finger. "It hurts right here when I don't." Illumi took a pin from his hair, rolling it between his fingers. 

"I see. I experience the same pain," Illumi whispered. "More often than not. I've learned to ignore it." You flipped open your notebook. "I cope by drawing." You scribbled a couple of words down. 

"What do you like to draw, Illumi?" Illumi shrugged, and grabbed a flower, placing it in your hair. You smiled at the gesture. It had been mere minutes since you met him, why were you feeling this way? 

"Anything that comes to mind. I believe I've drawn someone who looked similar to you, once." You paused, finishing the stanza you were writing. You and Illumi sat in comfortable silence for a while, until you got sleepy. 

"Illumi?" Your voice was barely audible. Illumi hummed a yes. "Could we meet again?" Illumi turned to you, with his shocked expression. 

"Yes, I'd like that." You closed the notepad, putting it back in its place. You stood up, dusting yourself off. You could see the sun peeking up from the East. 

"Good morning, Illumi." With that, you slipped back off the way you came. Illumi stood up and began walking the opposite way of you. His hair fell down from his bun, and the wind blew it back, his robes swaying in the breeze as well. 

"Good morning, (Name)." 

**_The Ever-Present Void (The poem you wrote)_ **

**_Black is the absence of color;_ **

**_Not of life._ **

**_When I look at you_ **

**_I wonder what you're thinking._ **

**_Your eyes will never_ **

**_Sparkle with pinks,_ **

**_Yellows, blues, and reds._ **

**_They will forever be_ **

**_A void of black_ **

**_Absorbing anything_ **

**_That comes close enough._ **

**_One day_ **

**_They'll absorb me too._ **

**_And to tell the truth_ **

**_I think I'll be fine with that._ **

**_From the darkness, I was born_ **

**_And from the darkness,_ **

**_I'll leave._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow.... I haven't written poetry in forever I am SO rusty, please forgive me. Have a good day, make sure to eat something and drink some water! Au revoir!  
> \- M \^o^/


End file.
